grenzenwaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Grenzenwald
"Some short remark about it" Basic Info Grenzenwald is located along the banks of the Wiessritter River, which flows from the mountains to the north. A new settlement, it was officially formed about five years ago. However, the area's history is much older, and the town is built from and on top of older elven and dwarven ruins. The extent of these ruins are unknown, and are largely unexplored due the the danger. The more religious among the dwarves and elves consider the entire town cursed. Rumors of the ruins and the treasures have always drawn adventurers here, but the tales have been spreading further and faster in recent times. This has lead to a population explosion in the past year as a bunch of new adventurers came to try their luck. Government The official leader of the town is Lord Lothair Hohenstaufen, of the Hochfelson Empire. However, his rule is weak and unestablished and he doesn't have much control over the town as a whole. That said, he's still the richest dude around and has some connections in the Empire. While he might not be able to tame the town, he can cause trouble for any average person dumb enough to piss him off. The town also boasts a town guard of about 20 people, which is way ''too few to try to police so many adventurers. They only really have authority in the two upper districts, but will help defend the rest of the town when it's raided by monsters. Neighborhoods Hilltop District Not surprisingly, this district is located at the top of the hill. With only one way up the hill, it was the safest location in the area, and consequently the first location to be permanently settled. The largest buildings in town can be found here, nearly all of which were constructed from the dwaven/elven ruins. The richest part of town, it's fairly civilized, and the Town Guard is actually able to keep order here. It mostly consists of residences, some shops and artisans, and all of the administrative buildings in town. Residents tend to be well-off merchants and craftsmen or public officials. The commoners that used to live here mostly got bought out and moved to the lower districts. *'Landmarks''' **Unified Church - The oldest building in town that's still standing and the first of the three churches. **Brass Oak Tavern and Inn - One of the very first buildings, has grown to be something of a landmark. Quite successful, and the only place in the hilltop district that gets somewhat rowdy. **Karen's Herbalist Shop - Owned by Karen the Herbalist, a druid. Makes poultices, potions, oils and such for townsfolk and adventurers **Brasic’s Smithery - Owned by an elderly dwarf named Brasic. Specializes in weaponry and armor, but also does things like nails, ect. Some half-orc woman named Helga seems to do most of the actual smithing. **Guard Barracks - The largest building in town. A stone fort built from the ruins of an old dwarven outpost. Houses the entire town guard with room to spare. The Guard Captain has their own house nearby. **Hohenstaufen Estate - A large mansion with a fenced in yard. Home to Lord Hohenstaufen and his family, as well as their servants. The Bluffs The Bluffs are located on a flattish area about midway up the hill. There's fewer ruins here than in the Hilltop District. It's the second richest district in town and almost entirely residential. Populated by the rich merchants and artisans that didn't move in soon enough to get a place on the Hilltop, as well as some of the more well-off commoners. Since it was developed after the town had been around for a while, it has never been attacked and there's even less crime here than at the top of the hill. This is mostly because there's only one road in and out of the district, so almost no one goes there unless they are staying there or need to visit the church. This makes it easy to police, so the Town Guard control it as well. *'Landmarks' **Temple of Wölfe - What it says on the tin. Overlooks the lower districts. **The Chalice - A ritzy inn, mostly used by rich and snobby visitors that aren't important enough to score a guest room at the Noble's mansion. **''Some rich dude's house ''- They're rich and important. Look, it made it on the map **Wizard's Tower - What it says on the tin. Built way off on it's own, very few visitors. The Market District The Market District is in the lower section of town, located between the docks and the hill. It's considered the shopping district, and everyone ventures there for some reason or another. It's mostly shops, especially on the main roads, though there are residential sections on the edges. There are no ruins remaining in this area. It's a middle-class neighborhood, mostly populated by people who run the shops, various other civilians, and a couple adventurers. While the Town Guard has no power here, individual merchants often hire guards to protect their wares. *'Landmarks' **The Market - A large open-air market. Covers a large block of the city. Half of it's been covered by a large pavillion, so the place can keep going even in the rain. The New District Despite the name, it's the second oldest part of town and used to encompass the Market and Sailor's districts before they split off. It's currently located at the center of the lower districts. It's crowded, with winding alleyways and buildings built dangerously close to one another. In some places, they've even merged. Ruins can be found here, though they're all occupied and often are obsured by newer construction built up around them. The area is mostly residential, though there's a good number of shops, bars, and other buildings mixed in. The Town Guard doesn't bother trying to police here. It can get rowdy at night, but is actually safer than it looks. The residents of the area tend to be poorer townsfolk and laborers, along with adventurers that managed to arrive in town before the rush. *'Landmarks' **A Nondescript Building - The Headquarters of the Nameless, a prominent group of adventurers. The Sailor's District The newest part of the three lower districts, located north of the Trading Post (they also annexed the brothel along the docks). A more industrial area, it's mostly set up to cater to the vessels that brave the journey up the river. There's a lot of craftsmen and some cheap inns for the sailors. There's some residences to the far north, which are mainly occupied by people who work in the shipyard or on the docks. *'Landmarks' **The Shipyard - For building and repairing boats. **Trading Post - Where goods are shipped in and out of the town. For money. **''The Brothel'' - Also a bar and inn. Largest and busiest in town, by far the most rowdy. Mostly caters to sailors and tourists. The Outskirts Larger than the other districts by far, it consists of any part of town that isn't on the hill or in the low-lying areas near the docks. It wasn't settled until recent years, because the lay of the land made it easy to attack and hard to defend. The influx of adventurers in the town forced the matter, meaning the district is almost entirely populated by newly arrived adventurers drawn by the ruins and transients passing through the area. Mostly residential, consisting mainly of cheap houses and inns. Some bars and shops have popped up to support to population, but they're low quality. More room to expand means it's not as crowded as the New District and looks less slummy. However, the residents make this area rowdier and more dangerous, especially towards the center of the district. The number of new arrivials and temporary residents means that very few people in this area can recognize one another and there's little sense of community despite the small size of the town. *'Landmarks' **Temple of Herzenia - The newest of the three temples. Go here for heals. Evale lives here. **''The Bloody Banner Headquarters ''- Prime location near the entrance to the lower districts and across from the healers. **''Horse Farm'' - They farm horses. **''The Mill ''- It's a mill **''The Lumberyard ''- It's a lumberyard **The Hunter and Flask Inn - Unimportant in every way, except that Melody lives there Category:Locations Category:Cities/Countries